


Together Again

by asahiapollo



Series: Nishinoya vs Abandonment [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Mentions of Anxiety, Panic Attacks, Separation Anxiety, Slight Anxiety, angst with resolve, i love kiyoko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahiapollo/pseuds/asahiapollo
Summary: the second installment of nishinoya vs separation because what happens after he scares the hell out of his teammates.
Series: Nishinoya vs Abandonment [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775083
Kudos: 25





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> someone special to me requested this back. by “special to me” i mean a very good writter.

When Nishinoya finally came to again, he realized that he was in a hospital bed. It took him a second to realize why he was there but when he did he let out a sigh.

Then he realized that his entire team saw what happened and he groaned. It seemed to take his brain a few seconds to keep up with the realization because after a second he could feel his breath growing shorter and shorter.

Nishinoya pulled himself up on the bed slightly as he fumbled for the nurse’s call button as he tried, and failed, to even his breathing. He hit it once and promptly fell back down against the mattress. 

It took about 30 seconds for a nurse to enter the room and by that time he was almost in full panic attack mode. Noya was currently clenching his fists so his nails were digging into his hands. 

The nurse opened the door and saw what state he was in. 

She rushed over to him and sat down beside him on the bed. She took his hand and pried it open to place her’s in it.

“In for 8, out for 4”. 

Nishinoya struggled for a bit, her presence calming him only slightly. 

“I’m going to stay with you through this. It’s going to be okay, no one’s leaving”.

He dug his nails into her hand for a second while trying to steady his breathing but immediately stopped after he realized that he would hurt her. 

“It’s fine, you can keep doing that as long you breathe, honey.”

Her tone of voice was soothing him along with her breathing in time with him.

After a few minutes, the attack had passed and left him with only a bit of a scared feeling. The nurse got up from his side and made sure that everything in the room was okay and then she turned to him.

“You have visitors if you’d like to see them, sweetheart.”

Before he even processed what was going on, he nodded at her and she left the room.

‘Oh my god’, was his first thought.  
‘Oh my god I just had a panic attack and they didn’t know and they were probably so worried about me and-‘

The door practically burst open, and in a matter of seconds the entire Karasuno Volleyball team was in the small hospital room. 

Coach Ukai was standing front and center with his arms crossed.

“Umm… Hi?”, Noya said shakily.

“Try again”, Coach Ukai deadpanned.

“I’m sorry”, he sighed.

“For what?”, the older man inclined his head back in question.

“For ending up in the hospital”, he whispered, not making eye contact with anyone in the room. 

“Wrong answer. You’re sorry because you didn’t bother to tell us about your condition.”

This made Nishinoya cringe. His “condition” wasn’t something he liked to talk about a lot. Sure, he would never look down on someone with anxiety but HIS anxiety was something else entirely. He thought it made him seem weak and even more childish. He already had ADHD and that was enough for him.

Daichi sighed beside Coach Ukai, “Just-“

Suga cut him off, “What happened, from the beginning”.

So he told them. He told them about his parents and his best friend. He told them that he couldn’t handle the stress of being left behind. 

“Why would we leave you-“, Tanaka started.

“I have separation anxiety. Severe separation anxiety at that.”

It went quiet for a second. 

“So you had-“ Daichi tried to speak again.

“A panic attack”, Asahi finshes. 

Nishinoya cringes slightly at that. 

He knows that Asahi has really bad anxiety. He also knows that so does Yachi and Yamaguchi. The team was seen them all have panic or anxiety attacks, so what’s so different about him.

“I don’t like it. I mean, I don’t think less of people with anxiety! Like you guys are so cool and I know how hard it is to live with it but I have ADHD and most of the time people who have it are portrayed as happy and hyper but with the separation anxiety it’s so different! I don’t need another thing weighing me down.”

The entire room seems to be at a standstill and Noya is trying not to cry. 

Suddenly Kiyoko is sitting next to him on the bed and takes his hands in hers. 

If he had been in his regular mindset, he’d probably pass out. But when she took his hands he smiled brightly at her as tears slipped out of the corners of his eyes. 

“I’m really sorry to be a burden”, he sobbed. 

“You aren’t a burden to the team, Nishinoya. You’re our guardian deity. We would never get rid of you”, Kiyoko says quietly.

He giggles for a second, “You’re going to want to take that back once I get out of here.”

The entire room lightens up a bit as he laughs at his own joke and soon the entire team joins in. 

“Thank you guys, so much”, Noya whispers. 

‘Yeah’, he thinks as he looks at the others in the room goofing around and Tanaka mouthing at him that he better be glad that Kiyoko held his hands, Kageyama and Hinata already going back to fighting each other, Yachi and Kiyoko chatting beside him, Daichi and Suga chatting with Asahi and Coach Ukai, the other first and second years talking amongst themselves. 

‘Yeah, I’m going to be okay’.


End file.
